JEALOUSY
by KFSR
Summary: Hi guys.. r u bored..? Peep in my story to know how the male & female cops of CID became jealous due to their respective life partner.. Starring Kavin & Purvi, but other couples are ABHIRIKA, DAREYA, SAJAL & DUSHITA.. No main role of other couples.. But just see the fantasy between the cops.. Tell me whether u liked my story or not...


**As I told u guys earlier, this chapter is being reorganized just for those who didn't read this story yet..**

One day the cops went for investigation in a disguise in a college where the female cops were acting as students and the male cops as lecturers. All the senior couple cops went as the case was very difficult. The couple cops were ABHIRIKA, DAREYA, KAVI, DUSHITA, SAJAL.

Abhijeet, Daya : Chemistry lecturers

Dushyant, Sachin : Physics lecturers

Kavin : Biology lecturer.

Tarika, Shreya, Purvi, Ishita and Kajal were students studying in same class.

[NOTE :

1)Only one class was suspected of supplying drugs.

2) Purvi also used to study about science whenever she got time from CID duty.]

AS YOU ALL KNOW THAT OUR LADY COPS WERE BEAUTIFUL AND YOUNG.

[Here the couple cops are married.]

The lecturers came according to their respective periods. Purvi used to write notes when the lecture was of original lecturers. She also used to observe every moment of lecturer due to which she can identify all the lecturers from that class even without seeing their face. While the other lady cops used to spy on other students.

One day, the practicals were over and the students got some break as it was lunch time. In cafeteria, the lady cops were enjoying themselves, but Purvi was sitting alone and she was studying something in her book. Actually she was preparing notes for her husband Kavin so that he can teach from that. She went near him and handed that book without anybody's notice.

He was studying in that lunch time when he suddenly observed that his wife was sitting in ground when some boys came near her and they were flirting with her. He was about to move when the male cops came and asked him to prepare as the students were very bright. So Kavin has no other option except to prepare for lecture. Meanwhile the other lady cops also came and joined Purvi. Here, Abhijeet and Daya were staring their respective wives from window when they saw something and they thought that their wives and other lady cops were enjoying the company of the flirting boys. The lady cops were laughing loudly.

The lunch time was over and it was time for Kavin to give lecture and hence he went to class. He was giving lecture, he was writing something on blackboard when one of the flirting boys came near Purvi and sat adjacent to her and secretly gave something to her. Kavin turned and as he has good observing skills, so he noticed that Vikram (one of the flirting boys) gave something to his wife that too secretly and Purvi accepted the thing.

From that day, the male cops only protected the female cops when they were in danger or they were teased by other boys (eveteasing).

The students got some leasure or free period so they were sitting in the class and were talking and were praising their lecturers. Some were talking about Abhijeet and his dressing style. Some were talking about Daya's muscles. Some we're talking about Sachin and few were talking about Dushyant. So Tarika, Shreya, Kajal and Ishita became jealous. One of the boy asked to the girls that who would you want to marry in our 5 lecturers if you got a chance and why? Who do you think is the most handsome in these lecturers..?

All the girls replied that they want to marry Kavin as he was cute and innocent in his looks, his way of teaching, his way of saying interesting etc etc. All the girls replied that Kavin is the most handsome in the 5 lecturers. All the lady cops were seeing Purvi and they were aware of her anger and they said to each other that these girls are going to die for sure. But unfortunately, the bell rang and it was time to go to CID bureau.

They were about to leave the college when they saw that a group of girls were surrounding Kavin and were talking nonsense to him and he was just laughing. He was doing it by purpose as he saw his wife was about to leave the college. He was taking revenge for afternoon incidents [(flirting and laughing) and (secretly exchanging something)]. Purvi was so angry on him that she left the place. Even the other lady cops left as the same thing was repeated by their respective husbands.

The lady cops reached bureau in too much anger and they reported all the things happened and their job of collecting something from Vikram. All the male cops also entered and reported that they found nothing when female cops except Purvi replied that they will find a clue when they will be free from flirting with girls. ACP Pradyuman was very angry on the male cops and was about to say something when male cops replied that female cops were also flirting and laughing with some boys.

Purvi asked the male cops to stop as they found no clue. Purvi then showed something to male cops which made them shock to the core. It was a letter given by Vikram in which it was written that the 2 students Karthik and Naira used to supply drugs to the students and they are not the real culprits as someone else is behind them by supporting them. Vikram came to know that they were CID cops and he wanted help from them. He is helping them because he lost his sister last year due to these drugs. So the same thing, they were discussing in afternoon and no one should doubt them so they were cracking jokes and laughing loudly. A group of girls were passing through the cops and Vikram and the girls were best friends of Naira. After the girls went, the CID lady cops promised Vikram to find the culprit. The other boys with Vikram are from other college but no one knows that. The boys came in disguise so no one know about them.

Purvi then told ACP Pradyuman that she has to go somewhere to catch the criminal but she has to go alone. But he resisted her to go alone as she might be in danger. Purvi said nothing will happen to her and she went alone. But all were tensed. So

Shreya : Kavin sir, it's all your fault. She went alone because she was very angry on you. She was already in a very irritated & angry mood due to the girls & then she explained the incident that took place during the leasure.

Tarika : Yes.

Abhijeet : 😯😯

Kavin : 😮😮. 😓😓. What should I do now?

ACP sir : 😡😡. What should you do now? Go and rescue her.

Yes, it was true that she was very angry on him and hence she went from there all alone. She reached a place and went there to meet Naira and she was about to enter inside her room when she spotted the original culprit giving drugs and Purvi recorded everything in her mobile. Every thing even their conversation which says that both Karthik and Naira should give drugs to the new students and the new lecturers as it might become a problem for their drug supply. Actually they were having a conversation in very dim light and hence the face of original culprit cannot be seen. But Purvi recognized the culprit so she went back to bureau leaving them. She left from there after Karthik and the culprit left. She hid somewhere until the three were sure that no one knows their plan.

Here on the other hand, the cops were trying to catch the signal of her mobile so that they can reach her and help if she is in danger. But the cops were unsuccessful as her mobile was showing out of coverage area. So the cops were very tensed about her but she returned within 1.5 hour and she was smiling. She went to ACP Pradyuman and asked him that she want to talk to him alone. She told about the meeting of culprit, Karthik and Naira to Pradyuman but didn't tell about the conversation and the real told that she will catch the culprit tomorrow and asked him that no one will come to college tomorrow as there was a very big danger for the cops awaiting for them if they went to college and also told nothing will happen to her if she will go alone as she knew some secret of them. ACP Pradyuman was not allowing her to go alone. So she said they can wait outside the college but in other disguise. She assured ACP that if she is in any danger, she will signal them. So ACP accepted and told the matter with others and all the officers left.

IN KAVIN'S HOUSE :

KAVI came to their house and both got freshened up and ate dinner. They were about to sleep when Kavin said

Kavin : Purvi, I'm sorry. I thought that you were really enjoying their company. I was jealous of you.

Purvi : Don't worry Kavin, I will definitely enjoy somebody's company one day and u will be really jealous that day.

Kavin : 😮😮

Purvi :😏😏

Kavin : Ok! Then I will enjoy the company of a girl from the students.

Purvi : 😒😒

Kavin : 😝😝

Purvi : Ghostly dreams..😇😇...👻👻👻

Kavin : 😓😓 (fear emotion)

Purvi : 😂😂😂...

And both slept.. And next day Purvi went alone and Naira asked her about the other lady cops. She replied that they went somewhere as they were very angry on her and they stopped talking to her. Purvi made a perfect brait or trap to catch the real culprit. She moved to the real culprit and she was acting very innocent and she told that she has some doubts regarding the subject.

The culprit thought that it was the right time to trap her as he already know that the girl was the one who was the only person who can stop their drugs business. He was informed by the principal that the lecturers left the college as something happened in their personal life. Naira already informed that the girls also left. So he said to Purvi,

Culprit : Come and sit. I will clear your doubts but I think you are really very tired. I think you need a drink.

Purvi : 😊😊 (fake)

Culprit : What will you take..?

Purvi : Anything sir...

Culprit : Ok.. He gives orange juice to her by mixing drugs in that juice.

Purvi know that he will mix some drugs to her juice as it is the only possible way of giving drugs to her. He can't make her unconscious as the room has CCTV cameras.

Purvi by purpose drops the juice but acts like the juice fell by mistake.

Purvi : Sorry sir...

Culprit : 😬😬😬.. But smiling fakely , he tells her no problem.

Purvi then opens her book and start to ask questions regarding English but then slowly she asks about Chemistry questions. The culprit answers all the questions correctly and now he is trapped because how can an English teacher give correct answer of Chemistry..? That too for a difficult question. Actually, Purvi asked the usage of the chemical he is using in his drugs. Then the culprit said why are you asking me chemistry questions?

Purvi : Sir, any student will ask a subject teacher regarding to their subject.

Culprit : What nonsense are you talking..?

In the meantime CID cops caught Karthik and Naira and they came to the room where Purvi was sitting with the English lecturer and was interrogating him. Now the culprit was about to stab her when Purvi used self defense techniques thought by her husband. She defended and attacked him at the same time. She showed the video to the CID team and the English lecturer Mr. Ajay Kumar. Now Ajay has no option so he said the truth that he wanted to earn money and show world that he was a master in chemistry. The CID cops put three of them behind the bars. There was a ring on Ajay's finger due to which Purvi recognized him. ACP Pradyuman was really proud of her and hence she got a promotion and she became an inspector from a sub- inspector.

There was a party in the college after a year as the students got free from the nasha of drugs. A couple dance was arranged for our cops and they have to do it as it was a special request from students. Except Kavin and Purvi all the senior cops were dancing. Purvi was enjoying the company of girls and Kavin was very jealous as he wanted to dance with her.

[NOTE - KAVIN WAS TEACHING SELF DEFENSE TECHNIQUES TO PURVI FOR ALMOST EVERY SITUATION SO THAT SHE CAN ESCAPE FROM THE DANGEROUS SITUATION BY PROTECTING HERSELF.]

So Kavin went on stage with one of the girl and started to dance with her. Purvi saw him dancing him with the girl and she was very angry on him but she wasn't showing her anger. Instead, she was smiling. She came on stage held the hand of the girl dancing with Kavin and asked her to dance with someone else. Now she held Kavin's hand and started to dance. Kavin was very happy so he was smiling brightly.

But slowly slowly his smile was vanishing but Purvi was smiling brightly.

Soon the dance got over and the couples came to Purvi's house as there was a get together in their house.

Mayur : Sir, all of you are dancing nicely.

Dushyant : Oh really! Or are you just giving a compliment so that we will feel better..? Tell us Mayur...

Mayur : No sir, I am saying the truth.

Abhijeet : Ok... Now let's get freshened up & meet at dining table.

Pankaj : 😋😋.. Sir I am very hungry...

Daya : Then go and get freshened up quickly.

Shreya : Or else you will not get food today.

Pankaj : 😨😨. No I'm going.

So all went to fresh up themselves. Here Purvi was preparing dinner and Kavin came near her and turned her towards himself and asked her...

Kavin : Purvi, why were you using self defense techniques on me that too when we were dancing..?

Purvi : 😁😁.. Why were you dancing with another girl when you are not helpless..

Kavin : I was jealous of you as you were enjoying the company of other girls.

Purvi : 😂😂😂😂...

Kavin : 😑😑😑😑

Purvi : Do you remember the night conversation when I said ghostly dreams to you last time..?

Kavin : ...

Purvi : Remember..

Kavin : 😯😯😯..

Purvi : I thought that you will be jealous of some boy's company but you were jealous of a girl's company..?

Kavin : 😫😫.. And he left from there to get freshen up..

In the meantime , Purvi made dinner and she herself got freshened up and all ate dinner by chitchatting. After that all went to the rooms they were given. Purvi told that she will clean the dishes and she cleaned them fastly. She went to their room where Kavin was waiting for her. He wanted to take revenge on her. So when she laid on bed, he sat on her by folding his knees and caught her both hands. He was about to take revenge on her when suddenly she turned him and herself and somehow released her both hands and started to beat him. 😱😱😱

She tied his hands and legs individually and then again tied to bed. She again started to beat him but slowly and playfully. He tried to escape but failed.

Kavin : 😞😞. Leave me.

Purvi : Will you again take revenge on me..?

Kavin : No..😖😖..

Purvi : 🙂🙂... Good.. And she untied him..

Kavin : 😤😤.. I will not leave you..

Purvi : 😒😒.. Ok.. Come on..

Both started to defend themselves.. As they made a challenge that if Kavin wins Purvi will kiss him on the cheek.. And if Purvi wins Kavin will not take revenge and kiss her on forehead. Kavin was trying not to be defeated as Purvi will kiss him and Purvi was trying not to be defeated as she has to kiss him.. 😘😘..

Both tried but the result was a tie..😯😯. What should they do now? They were very tired and hence both accepted their defeat as well as their success. Both kissed each other and slept peacefully in each other's arms.

... ...


End file.
